1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tip-up tent for use in connection with ice fishing. The tip-up tent has particular utility in connection with protecting an ice fishing tip-up from wind and snow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tip-up tents are desirable for protecting ice fishing tip-ups from the wind and snow.
The use of an apparatus to facilitate ice fishing is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,878 to Hackel discloses an ice fishing hole cover and tip-up. However, the Hackel '878 patent does not provide for keeping snow out of the hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,166 to Vogt et al. discloses a collapsible enclosed fisherman's signaling device. However, the Vogt '166 patent does not provide visibility of the apparatus when it is snowing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,656 to Strasser discloses an insulated tip-up. However, the Strasser '656 patent does not provide visibility of the fishing device, and cannot provide convenient portability for numerous units.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,099 to Stewart discloses an ice-free tip up system. However, the Stewart '099 patent does not provide visibility of the fishing device, and additionally does not provide convenient portability for numerous units.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,317 to Ruchel discloses a nonfreezing fishing apparatus. However, the Ruchel '317 patent does not provide convenient portability for numerous units.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 425,958 to DePasquale discloses a portable tent. However, the DePasquale '958 patent does not provide protection from the snow and wind in all directions, and has the additional deficiency of insufficient attachments to ice for stability, making it unsuitable for use as a tip-up tent. 
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tip-up tent that allows easy portability and sufficient protection for an ice fishing tip-up from wind and snow. The prior art patents make no provision for easy portability, visibility, and convenient use when it is snowing.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved tip-up tent that has easy portability and can be used for protecting an ice fishing tip-up from wind and snow. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the tip-up tent according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting an ice fishing tip-up from wind and snow.